


Iridescence: Green-Blue-Red

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ateneo de Manila University, De La Salle University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Tamporurot sila ih, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: When love fades into gray, how then, should you keep love vibrant?





	Iridescence: Green-Blue-Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gerhard Richter's Green-Blue-Red abstract painting collection.
> 
> I've always wanted to incorporate colors as a piece's overall concept and maybe I tried to scratch that surface using this fic. The long term goal, I guess, is to deepen this concept, theorize it, work around it, and actually attempt to write it. Haha!
> 
> But anyway, this fic's for a Juan Anonymous. Thank you for lending me this prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

 

 

When love lasts through years, it arrives at a point where the brightest of colors begin to desaturate into faded grays, and love then, shifts into nothing but a routine. Just as how it is with other slices in life; when passion becomes a job, jobs lead to burnout, and burnout drags out every last bit of sanity. At times, there is just a desperate need for some splash of color.

 

Neo turns the knob and enters his home. The thick curtains are drawn, omitting any sunlight from coming into the living room. The sunset painted with pale pinks and lilacs remain unseen as Neo throws himself on the sofa under the darkness inside the unit. He doesn’t even bother to open the lights.

 

Neo sighs deeply, feeling the weight of the whole day beginning to kick in. He stares aimlessly at the ceiling. He had so many drafts and write-ups done, but he also still has so much more to write through the next day. Neo’s eyes flutter shut. Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough he won’t have to see the image of drafts and articles.

 

He blindly reaches for his pocket to fish out his phone. He opens his eyes, unlocks his phone and scrolls through his social media apps. He begins chewing seconds away by gathering unneeded information as a way to take his mind off work.

 

He glances at the time on his phone and only half wonders where his partner is because he usually comes in first. Neo continues to scroll through and decides to switch to his emails tab at an attempt to be productive.

 

His eyes were beginning to dip from exhaustion that he completely misses the door opening. The door shuts and light suddenly fills in the living room. Neo’s eyes fly wide open.

He immediately sits up to look over the back of the couch and finds his partner.

 

“Hi, babe.” Neo mutters quietly like it’s some kind of reflex.

“Hey.” His partner mutters, also on reflex.

 

Salle lightly tosses his keys into a bowl and steps out of his shoes.

 

“Where’ve you been?” Neo asks a little louder this time.

“Gym.” Salle deadpans when he turns his head to look at him dead in the eye as if his outfit wasn’t a dead giveaway already.

Neo’s eyes widen. Salle’s tight fitting shirt and gym shorts begin to register in his head. “Oh shit.” He says.

 

Salle sighs. He chuckles tiredly while shaking his head at Neo and makes his way to the kitchen.

 

“I forgot, I’m sorry.”

 

Salle disappears from Neo’s sight before Neo even finishes speaking, but he knows he heard him. He slings off his messenger bag and gets up to follow his lover.

 

He finds Salle over the sink, cleaning out his large water container.

 

“Okay lang,” Salle mutters almost inaudibly.

 

With a pout on his lips, Neo steps behind him and wraps his arms around Salle’s waist. He gently pulls him close, not at all minding the fact that Salle’s just been to the gym. He buries his face at the back of his neck.

 

“Sanay na ‘ko sa’yo.”

 

Neo whines quietly at Salle’s words. He pulls him tighter and nuzzles his face on his lover’s skin.

 

“Sorry na kasi. I’ll make bawi.”

 

Salle’s eyebrow arches as he rinses out his water container.

 

“Looove,” Neo presses his pouting lips on Salle’s skin.

“Anooo,” his lover lets out quietly.

 

Salle reaches over to let the container sit on its rim over the dish rack. Neo takes this opportunity to lean over and pepper kisses on Salle’s neck. Salle tries hard, he tries not to giggle, but he does and when he does, Neo scatters more light kisses.

 

“Don’t be tampo naaa.”

 

His lover chuckles and finally he turns around in Neo’s arms to face him. Salle’s eyes soften as he looks at his lover’s pouting face. His fingers lightly fall across Neo’s cheek, stroking it lightly.

 

“Babawi ka?” Salle asks.

 

Neo nods with determination.

 

“Hmmm, pano ka babawi?” Salle asks teasingly.

 

Neo lifts a finger and presses it gently on Salle’s chest.

 

“You and me. Dinner. Tonight. Dito. No work. No phones. No laptops. Just netflix and some sushi and tonkatsu lang.”

 

Salle’s eyes sparkle at the plan, but his eyebrow arches in question.

 

“Ikaw? No phone? Weeeh. You’re a workaholic kaya.”

 

Neo groans and drops his forehead on Salle’s clothed chest along with his full weight. It brings a laugh out of Salle and he wraps his arms around Neo, catching him, holding him close.

 

“I don’t wanna work anymooooore,”

 

Salle chuckles and runs his fingers through his lover’s soft, silky, brown hair.

 

“Can’t I just be rich without working?”

 

Salle cackles.

 

“Maging sugar daddy na lang kita, please.”

 

Salle snickers. He shakes his head. He plants kisses on top of Neo’s head.

 

“Can only afford to be your _daddy_ eh,” says Salle.

 

Neo bubbles up with laughter. He only lets Salle see him like this. For nearly six years now, he’s always been this cool, collected professional who has as much as an ounce of a clingy, goofy side. It’s difficult living with the pressure of that expectation of always being proper. And then there’s Salle. Who’s been made witness to many, if not all, the colors of his being.

 

Neo tips his head back and looks into his lover’s soft eyes. He takes a moment to take a good look at Salle. His face has matured, the outline and edges of his features more defined, there’s a mark of his beard growing into a stubble. Neo stares at a man, but as he looks into his eyes, he sees the same charming, handsome boy he fell in love with nearly ten years ago. He’ll always be the Salle he loved despite how much time will change them.

 

And he desperately needs to make it up to him.

 

Neo shuts his eyes for a brief second. He kisses his lips chastely.

 

When he pulls away, he sees the surprised look on Salle’s face. A cute smile tugs on Neo’s lip.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Salle’s eyes flutter shut at Neo’s words. He leans his head to the side and hums delightfully, reveling in his lover’s words. Neo giggles.

 

“I love you.”

 

Salle opens his eyes and comically mini-gasps.

 

Despite the dimmed living room of their unit, the golden hour’s light pours into the kitchen, casting light over the space where the two lovers bubble up with unguarded laughter. It feels like it’s been a long time since they laughed together like this. It feels like ages ago since they both felt like their seventeen-year-old selves, laughing and teasing each other without a care in the world.

 

Nothing has even happened yet, not sushi, not netflix, no date yet. Just the sheer ecstasy in each other’s presence.

 

Salle sighs happily, planting his palms on the counter, leaning his head on to one side. He stares at Neo who still has his arms around Salle’s waist.

 

And then it is Salle who surprises Neo with a kiss.

 

Not a quick and chaste one, but instead, a slow second of pushing his lips against his, of his palm catching the other’s cheek, of their lashes fluttering shut, of their being coming to life where their lips touch.

 

Salle leans his forehead on his lover’s when he pulls his lips from the kiss. He catches his lover’s fingers between their chests.

 

“Missed you rin, mahal.”

 

A smile rests on Neo’s lips.

 

Salle pulls away to lean his weight back on the counter. As Neo’s lashes separate, he watches his lover pull at his fingers. He extends them to his lips.

 

Salle’s eyes slowly shut and he begins brushing his thick and gorgeous lips on Neo’s fingers. He pushes his lips onto each knuckle, specifically paying attention to the one next to his pinky.

 

His lashes separate and Neo catches the depth in his lover’s gaze.

 

Light reflects off Salle’s beautiful eyes, Neo catches every word he’s trying to tell. Warmth spreads across his chest, just as how heat travels over his skin. Neo hums, feeling some weight on his eyelids as a familiar heat envelopes him. It’s been a long time since they both acted on their desire for each other.

 

Salle continues to kiss at his skin, reaching the back of his lover’s palm, not once taking his eyes off him.

 

A heady smile touches Neo’s lips. They catch each other’s eyes, suddenly bright, burning with desire.

 

“Maybe we can have a different way to make bawi,”

 

It probably sounds ridiculous, but in this moment, to Salle, it is as sensual as it is seducing. Salle smirks.

 

He trails slow kisses, working up to Neo’s arm. Salle gently tugs on his fingers to pull him closer, and as Neo’s body inches nearer, Salle travels his kisses up to his lover’s bicep, his shoulder, his neck, and finally, his lips.

 

“Sushi can wait,” he says, before catching Neo’s lower lip with his.

 

They both feel each other shiver at the touch. Neo feels like giggling again like he’s on some kind of high. Salle, too, chuckles, drunk in love, passion and desire. After a wave of heat passes, Salle pulls away. He quickly pecks Neo.

 

“Mamahalin kita,” Salle’s voice is thick when he whispers against Neo’s lips.

 

Neo swears he heard himself moan. He centers his strength on his legs as to not inconvenience Salle on carrying him bridal style to the bedroom, although that wouldn’t be such a bad idea either.

 

Salle hums deeply, catching Neo’s weight. He chuckles and steps to the side, pulling at Neo’s fingers.

 

“My god, I love you.”

 

Was the last words that Neo says before they close the door to their bedroom and let their desire speak for themselves.

 

The sun sinks under the horizon and the moon replaces the sky with a blanket of darkness. Yet, the two lovers burn each other’s skin as they pour their love and passion over each other’s being, wielding their souls into iridescence.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ang tamis naman. Sana'y marami silang biyaya't kaswertihan this chinese new year!
> 
> This one's for Juan Anonymous!
> 
> Prompt:  
> \- After work comfort  
> \- Light angst more fluffy  
> \- 25-27 year old neosalle
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it Juan!
> 
> You may yell about Buhay Kolehiyo with me at [@essi_mag](https://twitter.com/essi_mag)! Salamat!


End file.
